


jealous of the wind

by sarahyyy



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, don't look at me like that y'all knew this would come at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: “Cut me some slack,” Zhan Yao says, grinning. “I’m just curious. How often is it we get to see an immortal being?”“If you leave me for Shen Wei, I will literally die,” Yutong grits out. He makes his way to Zhan Yao, and then tackles him to the couch, pressing his face to the crook of Zhan Yao’s neck. “You’re mine, mine,mine.”(Or, the Guardian/SCI crossover ft. Jealous Boyfriends that no-one asked for.)





	jealous of the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewickling (Diviana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviana/gifts), [silvercrystal1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercrystal1/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Ревнуя к ветру](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960465) by [Jane_Doe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe)



> Both of whom are horrible enablers who put this crossover idea in my head. /o\ TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR THIS.

“Why are you getting dressed?” Yutong asks. “I thought we could spend the night in. I was going to make dinner?”

“Oh, did I forget to tell you?” Zhan Yao turns to him, still buttoning his shirt, which is the complete opposite of what Yutong wants him to do. “Shen Wei and I are going to a seminar.”

“You’re going out with Shen Wei? Again?” He frowns. “Are you wearing that shirt that I really like on you?”

Zhan Yao looks down. “It’s just the first one that I picked out of the closet.”

Yutong’s eyes narrow. “Are you dressing to impress Shen Wei?”

Zhan Yao’s lips curl. “Are you sulking?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I’m not-”

—

“-sulking. I’m just saying that since we’ve come here, we haven’t had time to ourselves,” Yunlan says, most definitely sulking. “How rare is it that we get to work a case together?”

Shen Wei blinks at him, a perfect picture of mock innocence. “Not very rare.”

“ _Without_ the rest of the SID kids,” Yunlan corrects. “Just us. Alone. In a different country, even!” He waggles his eyebrows. “It’s almost like that honeymoon we didn’t get to take.”

Shen Wei’s ears flush a little. “ _Y_ _unlan_.”

Yunlan pouts at him. “The romance is dead,” he declares melodramatically. “You’ve lost interest in me now.”

“It’s not- I’m not-” Shen Wei sighs. “I am still very interested in you,” he settles for.

Yunlan perks up at that, and his hands immediately go to Shen Wei’s belt.

“Not now,” Shen Wei says, taking a step back.

“But _whyyyy_?” Yunlan whines.

“I’m supposed to be meeting Zhan Yao in about half an hour,” Shen Wei deadpans. “We’re going to a seminar together.”

“Oh, to _hell_ with-”

—

“-him.” Yutong glowers, and starts pacing. “ _I’ll_ go to the seminar with you, if you really want to go. Why would you take Shen Wei with you? He’s not even _human_! Isn’t that dangerous? And isn’t he like a billion years old?”

“He has lived very long,” Zhan Yao agrees. “He is very knowledgeable.”

Yutong lets out an annoyed huff. “ _I_ can be very knowledgeable as well,” he tells Zhan Yao. “Just give me fifteen minutes with Google, and I’ll be an expert when I accompany you to this seminar.”

“It’s really more of Professor Shen’s area,” Zhan Yao tries to reason.

Yutong wants to _shake_ Zhan Yao.

“I know it’s not my area, which is why I’m offering to Google it before I go!” he cries. “I just want to spend some time with you! Why are you hanging out with-”

—

“-him so much? I feel very strongly that he has some latent dark energy in him.”

Here, Shen Wei rolls his eyes. “He has no dark energy in him and you know it.”

“How else would you explain the almost supernatural psychoanalysis skills he has?” Yunlan asks.

“Innate talent, perhaps?” Shen Wei says, trying his best not to smile. When Yunlan lets out a huff, he adds, “Look, the boy is harmless.”

“The bo- The _boy_?” Yunlan, well, screeches. “I thought _I_ was your _only_ _boy_! What do you mean-”

—

“-he showed you _his scythe_?” Yutong yells. “Is that a euphemism? Fucking hell, did he flash you? Did you use the pepper spray like I taught you to?”

Zhan Yao rolls his eyes. “It’s not a euphemism. Don’t be an idiot,” he murmurs. “Shen Wei’s the Black Cloak Envoy. He deals with Dixingians with supernatural abilities all the time, of course he needs a weapon.”

Yutong scowls at the thought, and briefly considers if he should upgrade his own weapon. He’s good with a gun, yes, but maybe some more physical, hands-on combat would impress Zhan Yao more.

Zhan Yao snorts. “I can practically hear what you’re thinking about,” he tells Yutong. “Are you jealous?”

“No,” Yutong says heatedly. Then, “Maybe.”

Zhan Yao raises his eyebrows.

“Yes,” Yutong confesses, throwing his hands up. “ _Yes_ , I am jealous that you would rather spend time with Shen Wei, that all you’ve been talking about recently has been Shen Wei, that you’re _not paying attention to me_ even when you’re here with me!”

Zhan Yao chuckles. “Bai Yutong, don’t you think you’re way too old to be behaving like this?”

Yutong glares at him. “Bite me,” he says, and he’s definitely sulking now. “You’re _mine_ , and your attention has been stolen by another man at least a couple of millennia older than me. I’ll be as jealous as I want, thank you very much.”

“Cut me some slack,” Zhan Yao says, grinning. “I’m just curious. How often is it we get to see an immortal being?”

“If you leave me for Shen Wei, I will literally die,” Yutong grits out. He makes his way to Zhan Yao, and then tackles him to the couch, pressing his face to the crook of Zhan Yao’s neck. “You’re mine, mine, _mine_.”

Zhan Yao sighs, and returns Yutong’s embrace. “You’re acting very silly right now,” he tells Yutong, but his tone is fond, and Yutong relaxes slightly into Zhan Yao’s touch. “It’s a good thing I think it’s funny that you’re acting like this. It’s...cute in a way, I suppose.”

Yutong pulls away to look at Zhan Yao. “I can’t believe you think this is-”

—

“-funny,” Yunlan seethes. “You’re not supposed to go around claiming other people as your boy! _I’m_ your boy! Me!”

Shen Wei closes the distance between them. “Ah Lan,” he murmurs, reaching out to gently touch Yunlan’s waist, “are you truly upset about this? You know you have nothing to worry about. My heart has always been and will always be yours. There is no-one else for me. You know that.”

Yunlan peers up at Shen Wei. “You’re not just saying this just to humour me, are you?”

Shen Wei smiles, fond exasperation clear on his face. “I am not,” he confirms. “I won’t go to the seminar if you don’t want me to. I also won’t spend time with Xiao Zhan if you don’t want me to.” Yunlan tenses beneath his touch, and Shen Wei’s lips curl. “And I won’t call him _Xiao Zhan_ if you don’t like it.”

Yunlan heaves out a sigh. “I understand why you would find Zhan Yao interesting. I like both him and Bai Sir. I’m not against you making friends, I promise,” he tells Shen Wei. “I’ve just...missed you, I guess.”

Shen Wei just looks at him for a long moment. “Is that all there is to it, truly?”

“I worry sometimes,” Yunlan says after a long pause, “that you might find someone you like more than me. Someone more intellectual. Someone who gets into less trouble. Someone who-”

Shen Wei kisses him silent. “Only you,” he whispers against Yunlan’s lips in between kisses. “There’s only ever room for you.” He pulls away for long enough to shrug off his coat. “Let me show you.”

—

Neither Shen Wei nor Zhan Yao make it to the seminar.

—

“I like the scarf,” Zhan Yao tells Shen Wei, unable to suppress his smile when Shen Wei arrives at the SCI headquarters the next day, scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. “Chief Zhao looks smugger than usual.”

Shen Wei takes a look at Zhan Yao’s turtleneck, and returns his smile. “I could say the same about Bai Sir.”

Zhan Yao shakes his head, amused. “Just as a heads up - Yutong’s invited himself to lunch.”

Shen Wei barks out a laugh. “Yunlan as well,” he says. “They are going to be a handful to deal with once they figure out how well they can get along with each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can find me [here on Tumblr](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/post/177615035768/jealous-of-the-wind-sarahyyy-%E9%95%87%E9%AD%82-guardian) where Thirst Hour is always.
> 
> Title from [this Tyler Knott Gregson](http://tylerknott.com/post/4345220038/jealous) poem.


End file.
